dead_rising_psychopathsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Whittaker
"Thank you for showing me the way. Now, my life has meaning again" Brandon Whittaker is a psychopath. He appears in the mission Chuck The Role Model in Dead Rising 2, and in the mission A Familier Face in Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Status Brandon was an activist from Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality (C.U.R.E), who was in Fortune City, protesting against the pay-per-view zombie-killing game show Terror Is Reality. After the zombie cages were sabotaged, the zombies escaped and attacked the CURE protesters. Brandon and Stacey, his leader, were the only survivors. But unlike Stacey, Brandon went insane after seeing the true nature of the creatures they were protesting for, and hid in the men's bathroom of the Americana casino. After seeing the fake news report about Chuck Greene tampering with the zombies's cages, Brandon believed that Chuck had done it to end zombie discrimination and bring world peace and equality among humans and zombies, and he decided to do his bit for "the cause", by kidnapping people and feeding them to zombies Chuck meets Brandon in the now blood-stained bathroom. When Brandon sees him, he praises Chuck for letting the zombies free, and that its "the best way to end the oppresion". Chuck notices that Brandon is planning to feed Vicki Taylor, a survivor, to a zombie in one of the stalls. When Chuck intervenes, Brandon feels that Chuck has lost his courage to "finish what he started", and attacks him with a shard of broken glass After Chuck defeats him, Brandon wanders into one of the stalls (the one with the zombie in) and gets bitten. Realising his fate and refusing to become a zombie (even though his plan was to spread the zombie plague), he slits his throat, with the glass shard and dies He appears in Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, with pretty much the same role, but he becomes more part of the storyline than a psychopath. Brandon was paid by Tyrone King to sabotage the cages. Frank meets him in the men's bathroom of Uranus Zone, where he believes the only way to bring world peace and equality is to turn everyone into zombies, and intends to feed Vicki Taylor to a zombie. When Frank intervenes, Brandon kills Vicki (In the original game, she can be saved) with the shard of glass and turns to attack Frank. His death scene is just like the original game: wanders into zombie's stall, gets bit, refuses to turn and commits suicide Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of "Eon" by Celldweller. *He fights similarly to Cliff Hudson, disappearing into one bathroom stall and reemerging in another where as Cliff teleports through floor openings. *He is one of the psychopaths in the series, along with the Bailey sisters and Zhi Wong, that intentionally kill themselves. *He, Snowflake and Bibi Love are the only psychopaths that don't drop their weapon. *Brandon, Tyrone King and Carlito Keyes are the only psychopaths that use unobtainable weapons. *When Brandon is encountered, the men's bathroom of the Americana Casino changes from a normal look to having the mirrors smashed, flickering lights and blood splattered all over the floor and stalls. The bathroom area will stay this way throughout the rest of the game even after he is defeated. *Brandon seems to have a phobia of fire, because if Chuck uses the Flamethrower combo weapon (Water Gun combined with Gasoline Canister) on him, he will panic and scream and sometimes say 'ill make you burn!' This is also a handy strategy because it interrupts his usually erratic movement, but if he jumps on you he will constantly stab you as if you used a gun on him *After he slits his throat, Brandon seems to have the same falling animation as Slappy when he falls next to Lousie *In Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, instead of being found in the Americana bathroom, he and Vikki are found in the bathroom of the Uranus Zone. Also, after the fight, the zombies (who usually eat the dead bodies after survivors die) ignore Brandon's as well as Vikki's body *Brandon is one of the psychopaths in the franchise (notably Adam MacIntyre, Evan MacIntyre, the Bailey sisters and Zhi Wong) who are killed with their own weapons Gallery Dead_rising_brandon_bust.png|Head bust of Brandon brandon 1.png|Brandon meets his idol brandon 2.png brandon 3.png brandon 4.png brandon 5.png brandon 6.png brandon 7.png brandon's death.png|Brandon slits his throat, instead of becoming a zombie Dead_rising_ProtesterShardKnife.png|Brandon's shard of glass Category:Dead Rising 2